The Youngest Winchester
by Nikkiole
Summary: Dean gets a call from someone he never thought he would hear from again. He also finds out he has a son. Now he has no idea what is going to do. When the yellow eyed demon comes for Dean's sons his life is changed forever. He must now decide what he is going to do next with his life. Keep running away from his problems with Sam or become the father his son needs?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going again?" Sam asked me as I rounded the back of the Impala and opened the back driver side door. "Auburn, Alabama."

"Don't we know someone who lives there?"

"Nope"

"Are you sure? I am almost positive we know someone who lives there."

"I'm sure Sammy" We tossed out bags in the back seat and shut the doors.

I hopped behind the wheel and started the engine. As we pulled out of the run down motel parking lot Sam looked over at me. "So, what is the story? Why are we heading out there?"

"Lady named Sally called. Talking about how weird happening have been going on in her townhouse. She is worried it is the acts of a malevolent spirit."

"Sounds like a pretty standard open and shit case"

"Let's hope so"

Sam put the seat back, got comfy and closed his eyes. It was about a four hour drive from Savannah, Georgia to Auburn, Alabama so he mine as well get some shut eye. As is merged onto the high way my mind went back to Sammy's earlier question. I knew exactly who was referring to us knowing in Auburn. A girl I dated a while back named Nicole.

I knew what direction Sam was going in when he asked that question but there would be no reason for Nicole to call us or even want to see me. We made a stop in Auburn on one of our many road trips. While we were there a case popped up and we ended up staying longer than we had intended to. I met Nicole and things got pretty serious pretty fast.

After a while things soured. After (another) night of incredible sex and one big argument we ended it. That was a little over a year ago now. I still think about her every now and then. About how her chocolate brown eyes would get clouded over when I kissed her and how the weight of her dark brown curls felt twisted around my fingers.

Unless like most of the girls I have been with, it was not all about the looks with Nicole. She had a genuinely sweet personality and a contagious laughter. Like I said before, there would be no reason for her to call me. It was definitely not her voice on the phone anyway.

Four hours and forty five minutes later we pulled up in front of an older looking town house with a well-kept garden. "It looks like an old lady lives here." Sam chuckled at my comment as he shut the Impalas door with a loud slam. We made our way up an equally well-kept walk stone walk way. After we climbed the three steps to the front door, Sam rang the doorbell.

The sun was shining bright, making it unbearably hot. It was the kind of heat that would make you melt into the pavement if you stood outside long enough. Sam rang the bell again. I wish this lady would hurry up. It had to be 90 degrees out here. All my thoughts came to a dead stop when the door finally opened. I could heat Sam let out a small surprised gasp and I had to make sure my eyes were working correctly. Standing on the other side of the door was Nicole.

"Hi Sam, Hello Dean" Sam finally collected himself and smile.

"Hi Nicole"

"Uhhh…Hello"

"Come on in guys"

We followed Nicole inside and she led us down a hallway. I couldn't help but look into one of the rooms as we passed by. It was littered with toys and other baby equipment. Well I'll be damned, I guess Nicole went and had herself a baby. As we kept walking I noticed I had to stop over a few small toys here and there. Did she get married? I don't see any wedding pictures hanging on the walls.

We stopped in the kitchen. It had hard wood floors and spotless blue marble counter tops. Well now the garden and walk way make sense. Nicole always tried to be a very tidy person. I think that was some of the reason we didn't work out. "Would either of you like something to drink?"

I declined but Sam asked for a bottle of water. When Nicole went to retrieve one Sammy looked at me. He spoke in an eager but hushed whisper. "I thought you said we didn't know anyone in Auburn!"

"Well not in a million years did I expect Nikki to call us. Besides it was not her voice on the phone!" Nicole returned and both of us fell silent again. "Here you are Sam, thank you both for coming" Sammy opened the water and took a long swallow of it.

"We were not aware that you were having any trouble with the supernatural." Nicole looked at both of us with a straight face. It was then that I noticed that she was still strikingly beautiful. Even the half assed way her curly hair was pulled out of her face and the dark circles under her eyes did not take away from her looks. She looked tired. Actually, she looked exhausted.

"Well, I'm not" Her eyes slowly moved to look to her left and Sam and both turned to look in that direction. It was only then did we both notice the cozy family room that sat off the kitchen. I am positive that was the first time both of us noticed the baby sitting on the floor playing happily. I don't have a good feeling about this. Sam must have had the same feeling because he took another nervous swig of his water.

Nicole cleared her throat and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ears before looking at me with a stare that pierced my soul. "Dean, this is your son" Sam choked on his water and I could not take my eyes off of Nicole's. "Excuse me?"

My words came out harsher than I had intended them to but can you blame me? I don't speak to this woman for over a year and she just calls us out of the blue and tells me I have a son! "This is your son. His name is Dallas Dean Ferreira and he is nine months old" There was a hopeful look in Nicole's eyes when she started telling me about Dallas and it was still there now.

I found myself walking closer to the family room and Dallas. "He is nine months old and you just now thought to call me!? You could have picked up the phone oh I don't know 18 months ago and said 'Hey Dean just so you know I might be pregnant with your baby!"

Nicole jumped at my raised tone and I instantly felt bad for her. "I tried to call you! I really did! You don't think I wanted you here….needed you here!? You are not an easy man to reach Dean Winchester. Neither of you are. I called you both multiple times and always got sent to voice mail. This wasn't something I wanted to tell you in a message."

"It wasn't your voice on the phone."

"I know, I had my neighbor Sally call and tell you the fabricated story about a haunted house to get you guys to come out here. It was my last hope. I was desperate."

Deep down I knew she was most likely right. I had so many questions to ask Nicole but right now I couldn't think of any of them. I guess Sammy had followed me because his voice was closer than I expected it to be when he spoke. "How do we know he is Dean's son? Maybe we should get a paternity test."

"I don't want to get one. I mean I….uhhh….don't need to get one. Just look at his Sammy, really look at him." Dallas looked just like me. He had a dusting of Sandy blonde hair on top of his head and deep brown eyes. He had deep set eyebrows and a strong, defined jaw structure. Just like me….

I had to admit he was one hell of a cute kid. What the hell was I going to do now….

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story! This is my first time taking a shot a Supernatural story. Not sure where I am going with this yet so be patient with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night I found myself laying in a nicely made up bed and staring up at a white ceiling fan. Sam and I did not feel like making the drive back to Savannah that night and Nicole insisted that we stay with her and not in another run down motel. I had to admit the hospitality was unexpected and comforting. Sammy and I played rock, paper scissors to see who would sleep on the floor in the guest room and who would get the bed. I won, paper covers rock.

It had to be past midnight and sleep still did not come for me. I guess I just had too much on my mind to doze off. I had a lot of information to process in just one day. I fought demons; spirits, monsters and god know what else and never once had trouble sleeping at night. But the thought of having a son just scared the hell out of me. I had spent the rest of the long afternoon trying to get to know Dallas. I played with him and tried to feed him but that did not go very well.

I surprised myself when I let out a soft chuckle at the thought of him spitting his peas and squash all over me. I did not even get a say in what to name my own son. Although, Dallas Dean did roll off the tongue and I liked it. I liked that she had not forgotten about me and handed down my name to my son in a way. I have felt vulnerable before, I felt vulnerable when my Mom died; even though I was just a child, (Although I would never tell Sam all these things) I felt vulnerable when my Dad died but I think this is most vulnerable that I have ever felt.

I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to sleep. I probably did that for 45 minutes and tried 5 different sleeping positions before giving up completely. "Ok, I will just get up and go piss then I will be able to sleep." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, careful not to step on Sam on my way out of the room. He was sound asleep, the son of a bitch. The bathroom was right next to the guest room, but for some reason my feet walked right past the closed door and stopped right in front of the room on the other side of the bathroom, Dallas' nursery.

I wanted to see him, maybe that would help ease my restless mind but when I went to enter the room I noticed Nicole standing next to his crib. I stopped dead in my tracks not making a sound. "There you go, now my handsome man can get some sleep. Just remember baby Mommy is always going to be there when you need her. I love you to the moon and back plus one trip around the Milky Way." A small smile played on my lips as I listened to her talk to Dallas.

I wonder if my mom talked to me that way when I was a baby. A longing filled my chest and I tried my best to push it away. I was rough and tough Dean Winchester, not some little pansy. Nicole turned around quickly and she had to push one hand against her mouth to cover her scream while the other hand flew to her chest. "Damn it Dean! You scared me half to death!"

I had to hide my chuckle so I did not upset her. "Sorry."

"What the hell are you doing walking around at this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep" She finally calmed down and a small sigh passed her lips. "I just came to make sure Dallas was ok. I heard him crying, something had upset him, maybe a nightmare. I was going to go back to sleep but after that scare I don't think that will happen." I ran my hand through my hair feeling like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Would you like a drink since we are both up?"

"A beer sounds pretty nice." Nicole brushed passed me and waved her arm in the air. "Come on, I will get you one." We almost silently made our way down the stairs and into the tidy kitchen. Nicole opened the refrigerator door and pulled out two Heineken's. "Is this ok?"

"Works for me" She set the two bottles on the counter and pulled a bottle opener out of a small drawer next to stove. She hesitated for a second before popping the top off of both beers. "I have some Scotch on top of the fridge if you would like that instead." I shook my head. "No thanks, a beer is perfectly fine." She nodded and with a quick flick of the wrist she had both tops off of the bottles. She handed one to me and made her way to the family room.

I slowly followed behind and sat down next to her on the tan leather couch. Nicole took a long swig of her beer before setting the bottle down on the coffee table. I followed her lead but instead of setting my beer down, I held onto it. "How have you been Dean...Really?" That was the one thing I loved about Nikki, she could read me like a book. She always knew when I wasn't okay even when I swore I was.

"I have been alright. Same old shit just a different day. Chasing creatures of the paranormal is a never ending job." She nodded her head as if she was listening to me but her eyes told me her mind was somewhere else. "How about you Nicole….how have you been?" She grabbed her beer and took another small swallow. "I have been good but tired. Dallas has been keeping me busy but he is an absolute joy to have around. I would never trade him for anything in the world. I never really knew love until I held him in my arms for the first time."

An awkward silence fell over the room and soon both of us were just sitting there drinking our beers. "Want to hear a funny story about Dally?" Finally Nicole broke the silence. "Let's hear it." Nicole's face lit up as she began to tell her story. "It was my Grandma's 85th birthday and I was at my parents' house for a formal birthday dinner. Dallas was maybe 4 months old and it was my first time out and about as a parent. I had the diaper bag filled with diapers, wipes, formula, bottles, and a change of clothes for Dally. I was so proud of myself. We were sitting in my parents' living room just chatting and I had Dally on my lap. All of the sudden he had the biggest shit explosion you have ever seen! It came out of his diaper, soaked through his onesie and got all over my skirt. I had remembered everything for him but did not even think to bring a change of clothes for myself! While my parents cleaned up Dallas and watched him, I drove home with shit all over me so I could change and go back to the party!"

I couldn't help myself, I busted out laughing and before I knew it Nicole was cracking up too. We both laughed so hard we couldn't breathe. We only stopped to catch our breath and silence one again filled the room. Nicole finished her beer and set the empty bottle down on the table. "Dean?" Something in her tone sounded serious and I forced my eyes to meet hers. "If I already knew what you did. What you hunted. Why did you leave? You said most of your relationships didn't work out because people never really knew who you were and what you did." The pain in her eyes nearly killed me inside. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her and she deserved an explanation.

"What I do is dangerous? Nothing is ever guaranteed, including the next day. I cared about you too much to drag you into my lifestyle. I could never forgive myself if anything had ever happened to you because of the way I live my life."

"You never gave us a chance to find out. Maybe things would have been ok…" She spoke her last sentence softly. Almost as if she was talking to herself. Before I could stop myself I was right next to Nicole on the couch. I pulled her against my chest and pressed my mouth against hers. At first she was rigged and startled but soon she went limp in my arms and her mouth was open and inviting. One of her hands snaked its way behind my neck and the other one was resting softly against my chest. She tasted like beer and everything I had missed and longed her. I was pulled out of my heaven by a hard shove against my chest. When I looked at Nicole she had a wild look in her eyes. "No Dean! We cannot do this! I called you here for Dallas and nothing else, nothing else!"

She stood up quickly and muttered a "Good Night". Before I could respond she was out of the room and making her way back upstairs. What the hell was I thinking? I guess she just sounded so vulnerable and in that moment I felt the same way and that feeling just drove me. I let out a groan as I made my way into the kitchen. I found the bottle of scotch Nicole had offered me earlier and a glass. I carried both back to the family room and stretched out on the couch. It was going to be one long ass night.

_**As always thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of laughter. As soon as I opened my eyes the smell of pancakes flooded my nose. I had to shake my head a couple of times to clear my sleep fogged mind and gather my surroundings.

Oh right, I fell asleep on the couch. I slowly sat up and looked around. The empty scotch bottle was sitting on the coffee table and the glass I was using the night before on the floor next to the couch.

I reached down and picked up the glass, setting it on the coffee table as I stood. I shuffled my way into the kitchen.

"Well look who is up." I just glanced at Sam and shrugged. "Good Morning, sleepy head." Well at least Nicole seems to have let the incident last night go. In all honesty this looked like a picture perfect scene.

An Uncle bouncing his nephew on his knee, Mom making pancakes for the family and Dad just waking up after a long night of working.

I laughed to myself, if people only knew how fucked up the situation really is. I took a seat net to Sam at the kitchen table and Nicole placed a stack of pancakes in front of me? "Long night?"

I glanced at Sam as I drowned my food in syrup. "Something like that."

The kitchen fell silent as I ate and Nicole began to clean up from her homemade breakfast. She finally joined us at the table with a cup of coffee. "I can take Dallas Sam if he is being a bother."

"He is no bother at all. I think the little guy and I have become fast friends. I am just upset we have to leave today."

Nicole's eyes got wide and her head snapped my way. "You guys are leaving Dean, today?" I glanced at Dallas before answering, at this point he had found Sam's finger and kept trying to shove it into his mouth. "We have other cases to take care of, we have to go."

"Of course, I should have known." Nicole got up from kitchen and darted upstairs. Sam gave me a look and raised one eye brow.

I rubbed Dallas on the head and let out a sigh before heading after her.

I found her in the master bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the wall.

She must have sensed my presence because she let out a stiff "What is it Dean?" I walked over to her and got down on my knees, taking her face into my hands. "You have to understand".

Nicole shoved my hands away and stood up, I followed her lead. "Understand what Dean? That you run? That it is what you do best?" I threw my hands in the air and tried my best to control my tone.

"You know what Sam and I do, you know we don't stay grounded in one place for very long."

"I know that Dean but Dallas doesn't and he never will if his father is never around!" I thought of my own Dad and how I grew up, I was always the one left looking after Sam while my Dad went on the hunt. I saw how that affected their relationship. "Look Nicole…"

Before I could get my words out we heard a loud crash downstairs, followed by a thud and Sam crying out in pain. Nicole and I barely looked at each other before darting down the stairs. "SAMMY!"

When we made it to the kitchen I was in shock. Sam was thrown against the table which had clearly fallen on top of and shattered. He looked dazed and had a gash on his forehead and cuts on his arm. Nicole ran over to him almost looking frantic.

"Sam where is Dallas?" I looked around and realized she was right, he was not there."

Panic started to rise in my chest and tears started welling up in Nicole's eyes.

"SAM, WHERE IS MY BABY?" Sam groaned and could not meet Nicole's eyes, instead he looked at me. "He was here Dean."

"Who was?" Sam just clenched his teeth and groaned again. "Sammy, who was here!?"

Sam tried to stand up but toppled a bit. "The yellow eyed demon. He took Dallas"

_**As always, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
